1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel having a surface shape for scattering incident light.
2. Background Information
For a camera equipped with a lens barrel, a method has been conventionally proposed that extremely fine convexo-concave portions, aligned at a pitch (distance between adjacent apices) of less than or equal to light wavelength, are formed on the inner surface of the lens barrel (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-304466).
However, the surface shape, formed by the fine convexo-concave portions described in the Publication No. JP-A-2007-304466, has a low strength and is easily damaged or broken. This poses a drawback of difficulty in handling of the surface shape in the assembling process of the lens barrel.
The present technology has been produced in view of the aforementioned situation. It is an object of the present technology to provide a lens barrel having a surface shape with an enhanced strength.